


【擎蜂】水晶花（三）

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】水晶花（三）

赛博坦政府报  
侦察兵疑似已被感染，出现问题，请大家注意周围，有无相似病例出现，并及时通知相关部门。  
——赛博坦议会  
宣  
190循环————————————————  
“optimus prise，我们觉得你应该早就发现了你的侦察兵被感染了，为什么不通知我们？”屏幕上是那几幅画面，黑影缓缓说着，言语中透露着一些愤怒。“你们应该听的很明白，这种东西不会传染，就让他安安静静的……走，不好吗？”“你能确定这种东西不会发生变异？”“霸天虎科技始终领先我们的科技，他们有把握当做武器，说明这是可控的。”“你太自以为是了！”黑影蓦地站起，几近愤怒的语气跟他说话。  
“所以你们想怎样？”擎天柱丝毫不惧这些愤怒的议员，盯着那个蓝色的光镜问道。“我们命令你，隔离大黄蜂，观察病情，如果不可控……处死。”擎天柱身后，一个女性的声音响起。“隔离……我可以接受，处死，不可能。”  
“optimus prise！你知道你在和谁说话？”又有几名议员站起来，指着擎天柱说着。“当然，但是谁也不能强令我做事。”擎天柱懒得看他们一眼。“好……很好，你会后悔的。”那个议员怒极反笑，关闭了视频。  
站在黑暗的会议室，擎天柱沉默了良久。最终，他还是摇摇头，走了出去。大黄蜂在救护车的医疗港，躺在病床上，在疼痛的间隙疲倦的休息。“bee……”擎天柱缓缓走到大黄蜂身边，轻轻抚摸着他的面甲。“唔……optimus，你来了，会议完了？”大黄蜂看到擎天柱过来，强撑着想要起身，然而被水晶花缠绕的关节只能发出刺耳的机械摩擦声。“没事，你躺下吧。”  
擎天柱按着大黄蜂的肩甲，扶着他躺下“那些议员……需要隔离你，但是我觉得没事，没事的……”“嗯。”大黄蜂脸上露出微笑“谢谢你。”

[optimus，快点来医疗港！bumblebee被抓走了！]内线收到救护车的讯息，擎天柱瞬间捏碎手中的信息面板，变成载具冲了出去。  
“喂，小子，你就是bumblebee？”两个紫色的机子，其中一个一手提着大黄蜂的脖颈，问道。“就是我。”如果不是被感染，大黄蜂可以在三秒内让这两个渣宰灰飞烟灭，他却根本不畏惧，直视着那两个炉渣的光镜。  
“很好，和我们走吧。”救护车站在旁边，不敢拦住他们，自己一个老头，做不到。“optimus……快点来啊。”  
“听说有人要抓bumblebee？”门口传来冰冷的声音，似万年玄冰一般。两人回头看去，一个高大的红蓝色身影缓缓走进。无边的气势压迫着空气。  
“optimus prise？我们奉议会之令，前来逮捕bumblebee，罪名为涉嫌恶意伤害他人……”  
轰——  
当两人直视擎天柱光镜的一刹那，脑模块轰然过载，温度高的几近爆炸。他们从来没见过这种神情。冷若冰霜却像熔岩一般，充满了愤怒。蔚蓝的光镜中闪烁着毫不掩饰的杀意。仿佛被绝世凶兽盯上一般，发自灵魂的战栗。  
身体不受控制的抖成震动过滤器一般，无力的坐在墙角“你……你别过来，我可是议会……唔”头颅被一只铁钳握住一般，嘴被堵上，说不出一个字。  
咔咔咔……被握在擎天柱手中的两个头颅发出金属断裂的声音，从指缝冒出的火星昭示了他手下只剩下一堆废铁。  
砰——  
双手用力，两块……金属终于不堪重负炸裂开来，喷洒出蓝色的能量液，沾满了擎天柱的双手。  
“bee……你没事吧。”抱起瘫软的大黄蜂，擎天柱帮他擦去嘴角的能量液，却被大黄蜂握住手，微张开嘴，将带着能量液的手指送入口中细细舔舐。  
“optimus，你不必为了我做这样的事。”“不……我只是，觉得我对不起你。”“呵，我早就说了，我从来没怪过你，你也别自责了，好吗？”“嗯……”将小战士漂亮的手放在自己的面甲旁，擎天柱缓缓点了点头。  
“doctor，处理一下，其他的事我来解决。”擎天柱放下大黄蜂，转身走了出去。[Megatron 。]通讯那头很快有了回应[哟，optimus，怎么？找我议和吗？]充满讽刺的声音传来。  
[我想问你，你的水晶花有没有解药。]语气中听不出任何情感。[哦？我为什么要告诉你？][你可以拿走我的一切，包括我的生命。][唔……听起来很有诱惑力，然而，我的科学家告诉我‘根据逻辑推断，这种植物生长的比预计要快的多，从时间来看，患者最多再活不超过十个循环。唔……我猜的不错的话，应该是你那个亲爱的侦察兵被感染了吧。]  
擎天柱关闭通讯，不想再听威震天嘲讽他，嘲讽他的无能为力。  
他还是又回到了医疗港。“老救，请你把我隔离吧。”救护车看着大黄蜂，摇摇头“不，你需要的是治疗，不是隔离等死。”“治不好的。”大黄蜂缓缓摇头。  
“救护车，隔离bumblebee吧。”擎天柱走进来“可是……”“没关系，这是bumblebee自己要求的，对吧？”“optimus，谢谢你。”[把这个装在隔离舱里。]擎天柱悄悄递给了救护车一个针孔摄像头。  
再次见到大黄蜂，是在隔离那里，擎天柱在外面，大黄蜂在里面。“完全无菌的环境应该能让他好受一点。”救护车拍拍他的肩膀。  
大黄蜂趴在窗边，看着擎天柱“optimus，晚了，去休息吧。”他嘴角还是带着一抹微笑。“嗯……晚安。”擎天柱实在不知道该说什么，他只想一直看着大黄蜂，就这么看着他……“他需要休息，只是休息而已……”在心里安慰着自己，擎天柱转身回到自己的房间。  
翻来覆去，大黄蜂只觉得身体燥热无比，疼痛感都被这种焦躁冲淡了一些。“该死。”暗骂一声，大黄蜂还是坐了起来。弹开自己的对接挡板，一边抚慰着自己的身体，一边低头啜泣着。  
“嗯～”几股乳白色的交换液喷洒出来，大黄蜂叹了一口气，解决完身体的需要。草草的擦拭了留在地上的液体，又躺了下来，慢慢的，他抱住头低声抽泣起来，门翼快速耸动，肩膀也在剧烈抖动。  
所有的这一切，大黄蜂的呜咽，都被擎天柱看在眼里。他满怀怨恨的锤击着自己的胸口。在自己的伴侣需要自己时，他却无能为力，伴侣在走向死亡，自己却只能眼睁睁的看着……本来是大黄蜂在被折磨，他在承受着痛苦，却还要他来安慰自己……而他自己所有的委屈绝望，都尽力掩藏在心底。“bumblebee……”擎天柱觉得火种都被狠狠攥住，连气体的置换都无法完成……  
为什么？为什么要这样对待他？


End file.
